I Don't Want Him
by ZCathie1998
Summary: Chloe, Lucifer and Lieutenant Marcus Pierce. This is just a bit of fluff surrounding the new character for S3 who develops a "connection" with Chloe. It's kind of an AU. Just give it a try. Rated M for a certain scene. ;) ONE SHOT


**_Hey,_**

 **So this is a little different to the usual Lucifer storylines. I'm kind of calling it an AU because nothing like this would happen in the show and I wouldn't want it to, if that makes sense. But I wanted to write something that included the new character, Lieutenant Marcus Pierce. I'd hope Lucifer would be way more overtly jealous in the tv show and as I've said before I wouldn't want Chloe and Lucifer to be together until she believed that he was the devil. But anyway, enjoy this little piece of fluff!**

 _"You can't control her life to satisfy your happiness Lucifer," Dr. Linda said.  
"I literally have no idea what you mean, Doctor."  
"You can't stop Chloe from doing something that makes her happy just because it makes you jealous, especially when it comes to her love life."  
"The devil doesn't get jealous. And the devil doesn't believe in love."  
Linda gave him a knowing look, "Lucifer, despite everything, remember it is still okay to be vulnerable. Being vulnerable can be a good thing."  
Lucifer had heard it all before so he answered as he always had, "No it's not!"_

"Uh, I just… I don't think that's appropriate. You're my boss!" Chloe explained gently, smiling and trying to make the situation less serious than it was turning out to be.

"Exactly, I get to make the rules! And I say this is completely okay, don't worry about it," Marcus responded, exuding confidence and masculinity. It dripped off him like the strong cologne he was wearing. Chloe squirmed uncomfortably, her back pressed against the wall. Marcus grinned down at her, not even a step away from her. Too close.

"I know but I just don't think it's right, you know?" Chloe laughed nervously.

"Detective Espinoza is your ex-husband, Chloe," Marcus's kind eyes were betrayed by his persistence.

"But we were on the same… level…when we dated," she tried to explain.

Marcus put his hands gently on Chloe's shoulders.

"What are you afraid of Chloe? Talk to me!" he said smiling.

Oo0oO

Lucifer sat at the Detective's desk, not moving. He was glaring at Lieutenant Pierce's office.

"Are you okay buddy?" Ella asked taping Lucifer on the shoulder.

Lucifer took a deep breath.

"I'm practicing self-control," he explained dryly.

Ella pursed her lips, "For a particular role? Or?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Dr. Linda said that I am not allowed to tell the Detective to stay away from Lieutenant Loser because that would be _controlling_."

Ella glanced over to where Lucifer was shooting daggers at with his eyes. The office had a massive glass door and window which was apparently to make everyone feel like the new Lieutenant was working _with_ the team and not _above_ the team. Ella could see Chloe in a heated discussion with the Lieutenant, she was gesturing a lot and he was just laughing at her. Ella chewed her lip and patted Lucifer on the shoulder.

"I'll go rescue her," she said.

"What? Why are you allowed to do that and I'm not?" Lucifer asked his voice full of indignation.

"Because that's what girlfriends do for each other. And plus Linda didn't say I couldn't," Ella stuck her tongue out at Lucifer as she walked over to the office and knocked on the door, opening it without waiting for a reply.

Marcus turned around and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt Lieutenant but I need Decker for something," she said coolly.

Chloe went to move but Marcus put his hand on her arm.

"We're a little busy Ms. Lopez."

"No, everything is sorted here. I'm all good but thank you," Chloe said smiling sweetly and she made a beeline for the door.

"Thanks, boss," Ella said cheerfully to Marcus and she closed the door behind her and Chloe.

"Thank you, Ella," Chloe breathed out.

"Of course! Sisters have to stick together right," Ella said putting her arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"Detective!" Lucifer said jumping up as Chloe reached her desk.

Chloe put her hand up, "Leave it Lucifer."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before Ella mouthed " _self-control_ " behind Chloe's back. So he shut it and kept quiet. He kept quiet even when every single fiber of his being questioned it. Linda's words echoed in his head. He couldn't stop Chloe from doing something that made her happy. But Chloe didn't look happy… Lucifer was good at finding loopholes.

Oo0oO

The kitchen area was small. It wasn't used that often. Police officers rarely had time to take a lunch-break. They ate at their desks or on the job which was why the room was deserted when Chloe walked in to grab her lunch from the fridge. She heard the door open behind her and she turned around her stomach sinking as Marcus walked in.

"Finally," he grinned. "Worst mistake of my life: making my office so transparent!"

Chloe put her lunch on the bench and knotted her fingers together.

"I think it's thoughtful," she replied politely.

"You're too sweet," Marcus answered.

He walked up to her, settling his hands against Chloe's waist. She was surprised when she found herself not hating it. But when he brought her body towards him, she noticed how he squeezed her hips just a tad too much.

"Give me a chance Chloe," Marcus whispered looking down into her eyes.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat. Marcus brought his lips to hers, immediately biting down on her bottom lip and tugging at it gently. He pulled back briefly, but Chloe didn't know that her eyes were already closed. Then he crashed his lips against hers. He pushed her into the fridge door, his hands sliding up her sides, to cup her face and control her head. Chloe ran her hands up Marcus' back and locked her hands behind his neck. Marcus pressed his body hard against hers and the spell was broken. Chloe opened her eyes and gasped, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, I thought maybe I could. But I can't," she stuttered.

Marcus looked at her in shock. He looked at her like he had never been rejected before.

Chloe ran out of the kitchen and straight into the girl's bathroom in the hall opposite. She heard a myriad of shouts calling after her but didn't care. Chloe shuddered. She felt so confused. She pressed her hand to her lip as the door burst open and Ella came barrelling through.

"Decker?" she asked with concern.

"Marcus kissed me."

"WHAT?" Ella's outrage was palpable. "I'm going to kill that…"

"No Ella, stop… I kissed him back. And I don't know why and I feel sick and…"

Ella's eyebrows rose as she shared in Chloe's confusion.

"It's okay, it's okay to be confused. He was being way too…" Ella drifted off to act out what she was trying to explain, squaring her shoulders and standing on her tip toes to loom of Chloe. "You know?"

Chloe nodded slowly.

"I'm going to go home. Can you grab my stuff from my desk and meet me at my car?"

Ella nodded. Chloe went to leave but Ella enveloped her in a hug. Chloe closed eyes appreciating Ella's ability to cheer anyone up.

She pushed open the bathroom door and Lucifer and Dan were by her side in seconds.

"What happened Chlo?"

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Lucifer spat echoing Ella.

"I'm fine guys, seriously."

Ella whistled and Dan and Lucifer turned around while Chloe hurried off.

"Yo, dudes, give the girl some space!" Ella called.

Chloe smiled to herself as the footsteps of Lucifer and Dan got further and further away.

Ella brought Chloe's things out and Chloe sighed in relief.

"Hey Ella, thank you. And Ella, I'm going to LUX, if anyone is looking for me at home, just let them know I won't be there."

Ella nodded and Chloe hopped in the car, her stomach in knots.

Oo0oO

Chloe rode the elevator up to his penthouse. She kicked off her shoes and lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She let her eyes drift close and fell asleep, curled up on Lucifer's couch.

Oo0oO

Lucifer stepped out of his elevator and froze. The Detective was sleeping in his living room. He gulped. Linda never explained what to do if she came to him instead of going to Marcus.

Lucifer walked over to where she lay and gently shook her awake. He was too curious to let her sleep.

Chloe blinked as she felt tremors rush through her body. Soon she realised she was being shaken and as her eyes adjusted to the sight above her, she recognised Lucifer's concerned face.

"Detective, what are you doing here? Not that it isn't a pleasure to see you," Lucifer asked sitting down on the couch next to her as Chloe pushed herself into a sitting position and shrugged.

"I just wanted to be here," she stated simply.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Marcus kissed me and I kissed him back," Chloe said quickly. He stared at her for a bit, not reacting, before she rolled her eyes.

"Come on aren't you going to say something inappropriate, if I wanted a serious chat, I would've gone to Dan's!" Chloe complained, wanting a distraction.

Lucifer chuckled.

"Was he a good kisser?" he asked.

"Why? You want to see how he compares to you," she teased.

Lucifer was way out of his depth. An inner conflict was raging inside of him. Tell her how much he hated Marcus or be happy for her.

Chloe didn't wait for an answer. She sunk back into the couch.

"He's arrogant, selfish and domineering. He doesn't like Trixie. He's overprotective and oppressive…"

Lucifer cut her off sadly, "He sounds like me…"

Chloe practically glared at Lucifer, "You asked before if he was a good kisser. Do you want to know that when he touches me, it's nothing like when you touch me? Do you want to know that I don't get sparks when he brushes his hand over my back, the way I do with you? Do you want to know that when I talk about Trixie, he doesn't listen to me like you do? Do you want to know that he doesn't make me feel safe like you do? Do you want to know that when he kissed me he didn't hold me gently like you did? Do you want to know that kissing him felt like I was cheating on you?"

Lucifer's eyes were downcast, his heart beating rapidly. He turned to face Chloe. A look of pain painted his face. He swallowed thickly, unsure of how to respond.

"You are nothing like him Lucifer. I don't want him. I want you," Chloe admitted boldly.

"Come here," Lucifer said roughly. He pulled Chloe against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. They lay down on the couch. Lucifer's hands held Chloe's waist, her back to him. Suddenly Chloe spun around to face him and they lay face-to-face on Lucifer's narrow black leather couch. Chloe ran her hand over Lucifer's hair.

"I don't want him. I want you," she breathed.

Slowly Chloe sat up, straddling Lucifer as he twisted his body to lie flat beneath her.

The whole world seemed to fall quiet. Chloe caressed Lucifer's face and he looked up at her with wonder in his eyes. She stroked his cheeks and jaw, skimming her thumb over his bottom lip. Lucifer let his eyes flutter closed and he raised his hands to grip Chloe's hips, holding her firmly without digging his fingers into her skin. Chloe trailed her index finger from his forehead, down his nose and ended at the base of his neck. She bent down and kissed the hollow that was there, then she kissed her way up his throat. She kissed his cheek softly. Lucifer swallowed.

Chloe brought her fingers to his midnight black shirt, deftly undoing the buttons. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and Lucifer sat up so she could pull the shirt off his arms. Gently she pushed him back down again. She crawled down over him, cupping his face and kissing his lips. Lucifer opened his mouth and slid his tongue against hers. He felt warm and soft. Chloe broke the kiss sitting up again and undoing the buttons on her own shirt.

"Chloe," Lucifer whispered. His voice carrying the tone of uncertainty.

Chloe peeled her shirt off her shoulders. She was wearing an emerald green lace bra that complimented her eyes.

"I love you," she said, her voice catching.

Lucifer broke into a smile and he let out a deep breath.

"I love you too."

"I want this, do you?" she asked.

Lucifer nodded, "Since the beginning of time."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him and he grinned.

She bent down and peppered kisses on his face. He reached up to guide her head toward his lips, kissing her deeply. Chloe sat back up and undid the button on her jeans. She pushed them down her legs and Lucifer pushed them off the rest of way sitting up to tug them off. Chloe returned the favour, undoing the button on his pants as she sat in his lap. Lucifer lay back down again and raised his hips as Chloe pulled them off. She wore plain black underwear and Lucifer ran his finger along the elastic band as Chloe ran her hands up and down the smooth silk of his black boxers. Lucifer groaned. Chloe bit her lip suddenly nervous and brought her hands to rest on Lucifer chest. Lucifer opened eyes that he had let flutter close and Chloe put her hands behind her back to unclip her bra. She left her bra fall off her and Lucifer sat up to bring her chest against his, never breaking eye-contact. He kissed her, letting his hands run along her stomach and up her back. He brought his hands around to caress her breasts, his tongue keeping her mouth occupied. They were both breathing heavily as Chloe reached down to pull her underwear off. Just like before, she pushed Lucifer back down onto his back and he raised his hips so she could tug his boxer shorts off. And then they were both completely vulnerable. But they were vulnerable together, as it had always been with them.

Lucifer lay flat on the couch, his hands on Chloe's hips as he looked up, letting her guide him. Chloe raised her hips and gently sank down onto him. Lucifer gasped. Chloe moved slowly and Lucifer let her set her own rhythm. He met her hips with every thrust and every time she moaned, he felt a warmth spread like honey through his body. Chloe moved faster and Lucifer pushed her further. She moved her hands up and down his chest as Lucifer kept his hands on her hips. Chloe groaned and Lucifer thrust harder and faster. They rocked into each other, over and over again. She closed her eyes as she came, her mouth open as she fought to allow air into her body, breathing heavily. Lucifer thrust once more as he reached his own point of bliss. He groaned, breathing just as hard and gently pulled Chloe off him, guiding her to lie down on his chest. She crawled over him, grabbing a blanket that was resting on the back of the couch to cover their bodies. Lucifer pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Lucifer felt Chloe kiss his chest as he stroked her hair.

He finally understood how being vulnerable can be a good thing.


End file.
